La fiesta
by brittana1
Summary: Que pasa si Santana conoce a alguien en una fiesta ?


Santana llevaba 72hs sin dormir no sabía ya que hacer parecía una fea pesadilla donde lo único que podría despertarla era su rubia esa era su cura, pero en esas benditas 72 hs no tenía noticias de ella…

Santana ve que su teléfono empieza a vibrar y va corriendo a buscarlo pensando que era britt.

(**Aceptar llamada**)

-Hola amor estas bien me alegro que me llamaras enserio te extraño –S

-Waauu López pensé que brittany era tu amor ,y no se ve que me extrañes porque nunca me mandas un mensaje o me llamas – Q

-Ahh quinn me había ilusionado con que era britt –S

-Como estas con ese tema, por lo desesperada que estabas cuando me atendiste no se qué decir –Q

-Estoy Bien ,es solo que no me comunique con ella en estos días nada mas – S

-Eso es.. muy raro de britt, no te mando un mensaje ni nada –Q

-No sé qué parte de que no me comunique con ella no entendiste –S

-Está bien no te enojes , solo quiero saber como estas, por cierto porque estas levantada a las 10 am si siempre te levantas a las 3pm y todavía seguís con sueño –Q

-Se podría decir que no estoy durmiendo mucho – S

-Como es eso...? – Q

-No duermo hace 72 hs y la verdad es que no estoy cansada ,vengo durmiendo una hora en el día y cuando llega la noche mis ojos simplemente no se cierran, es muy raro –S

-San esto es por brittany , porque, no es normal que resistas 72 hs despierta -Q

-Tendría que tomar algo para el sueño o algo que me ayude a relajarme – S

-Santana yo creo que esto de que brittany esté lejos y sin hablarte es lo que te afecta el sueño– Q

-Que quieres decir con eso Quinn ..? –S

-Yo creo que deberías llamar a tu novia para saber como esta y así, quizás puedas dormir –Q

-No es tan fácil ,la madre me odia mira si se enoja con ella por hablar conmigo –S

-No seas cobarde no es por eso , no la quieres llamar para que brittany piense que no la extrañas o que en tres días se supone que estarías bien –Q

-Sabes quinn ..? La verdad , no ayudas …-S

-Soy realista san –Q

-Sabes que ,después hablamos mejor –S

-Okey san , pero deberías llamarla con escuchar su voz seguro que vas a dormir – Q

(**Llamada terminada**)

Santana va a la cocina a hacerse un café y piensa en lo que le dijo quinn acerca de llamarla solo para escuchar su vos ..

-Britt va a pensar que no puedo soportar 3 días solas sin comunicarnos , quedaría muy patética tengo que esperar a que ella me llame o me mande un mensaje..

-Yo creo que eso será lo mejor..

-Enserio el extraño que voy a hacer otro día mas no sé si podre soportarlo..

-Santana no es muy normal que hables solas sabias…

-Ya cállate hablar conmigo misma es muy constructivo..

-No quiero ver como sería mi imagen hablando sola..

Santana termino de hacer su café y se dirigió al comedor donde estaba su computadora , abrió su facebook y ni noticias de britt , ni siquiera había leído lo que ella le había mandado en tres días seguidos ..

(_El celular empieza a vibrar_ )

(**Llamada aceptada**)

-Hola quien habla .-

-Hola San soy puck , me preguntaba que hacías esta noche .-

-Para que pukerman estoy segura que no quiero gastar mi valioso tiempo es estar contigo .-

-Vamos san no estés a la defensiva solo te ofrezco alcohol chicas , solo un poco de diversión .-

-Te recuerdo pukerman que estoy con brittany y no tengo ningún interés de ver chicas .-

-Entonces el alcohol no te convence , hay que ahogar esas penas ,San no podes quedarte en tu casa las dos semanas que Pierce desaparece .-

-Enserio , no me crees capas .-

-Yo solo quiero invitar a mi amiga a una fiesta a todo pukerman .-

-Está bien puck , pero acepto porque no quiero que me insistas en el tema y me canse de escucharte .-

-Okey preciosa te paso a buscar a las 12 hs okey …? .-

-Como digas .-

(**Fin de la llamada**)

Santana se estaba arreglando para la fiesta de puck aunque no estaba muy convencida de ir sabia que tomar le gustaba pero que ella misma no tenia control y después iba a querer acostarse con las chicas que le rodean..

(Suena el timbre)

hermosa ya vino pukerman a buscarte .- (entre gritos).-

bajo.. .-(grito la morena).-

Sentaba había decidido ponerse unos jean negros y una remera blanca y la campera de cuero arriba con unas zapatillas cómodas para pasar la noche..

-Es increíble que no te vistas de gala y te veas tan hermosa .-

-Ahórrate los halagos para otras puck –.-

-Me encanta tu actitud López , enserio es excitante .-

-Okey puck vamos .-

Llegamos a la fiesta en auto y había mucha gente la verdad era que me quería ir no soportaba el lugar como todos tomaban hasta caerse muertos , chicos estúpidos jugando al póker , esto era horrible , quizás no era horrible porque si brittany estuviera ahí no le importaría , la llevaría a un lugar escondidas y le daría eso que a la rubia tanto le gusta , pero sin embargo ella no estaba y ella sola no se divertía es mas esta fiesta era un asco , así que opto por tomar una cerveza para empezar la noche ..

Santana está sentada muy cerca de la barra así podría levantarse y agarrar lo que quería y volver a sentarse , Pero algo hiso que la morena se desconcentrara de sus planes para el alcohol una morocha con mechas rojas y ojos avellanas y cuerpo detallado que la miraba desde la otra punta mientras que le sonreía , esa chica se estaba acercando ?

-Hola disculpa que le moleste ,pero puedo sentarme aquí .. ?.-

-uumm, Si claro .-

-Puedo saber tu nombre ..?.-

-Soy Santana López ..-

-Yo soy Natalia Grimaldi.-

-Un gusto Natalia , la verdad que esta fiesta es horrible.-

-Enserio porque esta es mi casa ,y esta fiesta está organizada por puck , solo tenía que poner el lugar .-

-Esa fue la peor decisión que pudiste hacer ..(Dijo entre rizas).-

-Te traigo otra ..? .-

-Disculpa como dijiste .. -

-Si te traigo otra cerveza Santana López ..? .-

-Si fueras tan amable ,cambio el menú, me podrías traer algo más fuerte.. .-

Santana sentía empatía con esta chica , no sabía porque solo sabía que era simpática y muy bonita y seguramente sería su cable a tierra a dejar de pensar en brittany , por lo menos en horas ..

-Disculpa la tardanza San .-

-Umm …-

-Perdón el atrevimiento no quise , solo es que me caes muy bien y quería ya sabes…-

-Está todo bien , no me molesta .-

-Igual ,perdón otra vez , te traje una bebida más fuerte ..-

-Se puede saber que me trajiste ..? .-

-Te traje Vodka , te gusta no ? .-

-La verdad que eso mismo estaba pensando cuando te dije que me traigas algo fuerte ..( Sonrió).-

-Viste el destino quiso que me acerque a hablarte y satisfacer tus necesidades (mientras reía).-

-Ohhh Natalia eres mi salvación (entre rizas)-.

La noche recién empezaba y las dos chicas estaban muy borrachas , por el lado de Santana no paraba de hablar que su novia se había ido con su familia de vacaciones y que no le mando ningún mensaje , y por el otro lado Natalia no dejaba de escucharla , era como si ella necesitara escuchar a la morena hablar ..

-Eii san , quieres ir adentro acá hay mucho ruido y la verdad es que deje de escucharte hace mucho.. .-

-Está Bien , pero deberías ayudarme a entrar (hablando entre contado).-

-Muy bien , nosotras dos mejor vamos a mi cuarto , ahí vas a estar mas cómoda…-

-Que pretendes de mi eehh.-

-Nada san , solo quiero que estés sobria .-

Natalia subió las escaleras de su casa para llevar a la latina a su habitación en donde al llegar tiro a la morena en su cama y se sentó al lado.

-Eres muy Bonita san -.

-Gracias -. (Mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa)

Yo estaba viendo como Natalia se me acercaba muy lentamente así que me corrí bruscamente..

-Que haces -.

-Lo siento es que me deje llevar y eres muy hermosa .-

-Tengo novia , okey , ahora está lejos pero sigue siéndolo .-

-Santana tu novia no se tiene que enterar de un simple beso .-

-Yo nunca le haría eso a brittany .-

-Vamos san .- (mientras se acercaba a la latina).

La agarro de la nuca trayéndola hacia ella mientras le besaba el cuello , se podría apreciar la piel canela de la morena , y ese mágico perfume que irradiaba era como que la latina la hipnotizaba ..

-Detente por favor .- (pidió a susurros) .-

-San déjate llevar esto no es nada es solo demostrarte lo bien que me caes .- (volviendo a acercarse)

-No , solo detente , lo único que quiero ahora es irme de acá .-

Santana tomo todas sus fuerzas y salió de esa habitación , ella no iba a negar que la tentara mucho quedarse y disfrutar de una compañía tan agradable como era Natalia , pero sabía muy bien que si se quedaba iba a pasar algo desafortunado , y eso no quería que pase , ella solo quería que volviera su hermosa rubia.

Santana entro a buscar entre la multitud de gente a puck , y lo encontró besando a una chica contra la pared , lo agarro de la campera tirándolo había atrás..

-No vamos ya puck .-

-Que ..? Tan temprano .-

-Si , te dije que ahora .-

-Esta bien , esta bien anda saliendo que ya voy .-

Santana se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle y se paro al lado del auto , agarro su celular y empezo a marcar el numero de brittany ..

-Lo siento ahora no pueden atenderlo intente mas tarde .. .-

-Mierda britt , que estas haciendo …

-Siento el retraso san , ya sabes las chicas conmigo son insaciables ,.

-Lo entiendo puck ahora larguémonos de acá .-

Santana llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama, otra vez no tenía sueño pero esta vez ninguna rubia estaba en esos pensamientos, sino una morocha con mechas rojas que se le había insinuado en aquella fiesta, quizás brittany tendría que llamar a su morena, porque en la cabeza de santana brittany había sido remplazada...


End file.
